Ignore! Virus!
by xX-KrushingOnYou-Xx
Summary: jkhjkhjkkhjkhjkjkhjk


**My Glee/Twilight and Jacob Love story with different loves involved story! [Post Breaking Dawn, Junior year in Glee Jake is 17 and so are you. You were 16 and pregnant] **

**~Your POV~**

**I am originally from La Push, Washington. I am a witch. And my now ex-boyfriend (Also Werewolf) Jacob (doesn't know about the whole 'witch' thing.) broke up with me. He said I wouldn't understand when he told me he imprinted… ON A FREAKING FETUS! Yeah you heard me A FETUS… ok well a newborn! But still! That chick Bella (whom Jacob used to love but she choose the leech Edward) ended up preggers with a half vampire/ human spawn thing and Jacob went to visit Bella cuz she was dying and then Edward ended up turning her into a bloodsucker (whom they like to be called vampires) and well Jacob saw the spawn (Who's name is Renesmee. Bella should not be allowed to name things) and imprinted. Me and Jacob HAD stayed together for 6 years after spawn was born but when she turned 7 but physically and mentally she was 17 years old, he was all over her. He broke up with me without hesitation. And I didn't have a chance to tell him I was pregnant with his kid. Me and my parents left before I started to show and we moved to L.A. I lived in L.A. for 6 months of my pregnancy and about a year of my baby's life. I named my baby Austin and he looks almost the same as Jacob though he has my purple/Grey eyes. But right now I need more family. So now I am going to Lima, Ohio to go live in the same town with my cousin Artie Abrams. He's the only mortal in our family that knows our secret… me and Artie are really close because we are only children and we tell each other EVERYTHING. (so yup he knows Jacob is a werewolf).**

**At Lima, Ohio**

Right now I am living in my own house. Turns out I'm going to McKinley High School. Whoop Dee Doo! As I am getting ready for my first day ( in the middle of the year) I pick out my outfit. I end up picking out a My Chemical Romance baby doll tee and a pair of ripped up Dickies skinny jeans. I also grabbed my Avril Lavigne hoodie because my mom predicted an overcast weather. (she's physic) I get to school in my brand new red Chrysler 300(super hot car) and I can feel everyone staring at me all thinking the same thing (ima mind reader too) "Who is that?".I go into the office and I am greeted by a guy who says he is Principal Figgins. I get my schedule and say thanks and read it. Also I am waiting for my 'tour guide'. "Hello I'm Rachel Berry I'll be showing you around " She said to me. "Cool. I'm Demitria Abrams. But you can call me Demi." I say introducing myself.

Her thoughts were all over the place she was thinking 'gosh this chick is so pretty she better not be in any of my classes or glee club… and she better not even LOOK at my boyfriend Finn' I giggle a little to myself GOD I can see my future now…(Hehe. Catfight!) "Hey Berry! Is that the new kid?" a guy with a mohawk asks Rachel. "yup. Noah this is Demitria, Demitria this Noah" she said I should have just told her my name is Demi. "You can call me Demi." I say to Noah. (he was screaming in his head at Rachel for calling him Noah.) "Call me Puck. Hey let me see your schedule." Puck says to me and I hand him my schedule. "Wow! We got all the same classes!" he says excited and I know all he want is to get in my pants. Also I can hear Rachel's thoughts 'DAMN! That means she has all my classes AND Finns'!' Now Puck was trying to get me on a date with him while Rachel went to the bathroom. Then I suddenly see Artie in his wheelchair! "Later Dude!" I say walking away from Puck and towards Artie. Puck just looked dumbstruck! "Where you going?" Puck asks me. "I like guys on wheels." I call back to Puck. I grabbed onto Artie's chair and said "Hey hot wheels!" from behind him while spinning him to face me. "Demi! Wow! How you've been?" he asks me happily as I bend down to hug him tightly. "Heartbroken. You?" I ask. "Same." He says a little sad. "Hey arts! Bet you five bucks Rachel calls me Demitria even though I've asked to be called Demi." I say to Artie (arts is a nickname I have for Artie) "you're on I'll bet she'll call you Demi!" he challenged. "There you are Demitria! I see you met Artie!" Me and Artie crack up laughing. "Five bucks! Fork it over hot wheels!" I say putting my hand out in front of Artie. Arts then hands me a 10 dollar bill and says "Got any change?" then I tell him no and that its his fault for trusting me with more money than he owes and we crack up laughing again. "Rachel. Are you clueless?" Artie asks her cuz she has a dumb look on her face. "What?" she asks more confused. "I see that confused look, Demi and I get along so well cuz she's my cousin… practically my sister! Don't you see the resemblance?" He asks chuckling and framing his face and then mine. I smile widely and I can literally hear Rachel's heart stop.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I met a lot of people like, Brittany, Santana(Both I get along with great!), Matt, Mike (Hehe. Back in Forks there was a mikeJ), Tina, Mercedes, Kurt(All three of them love me, as I do them!:] ), I also met Sam(super hottie!) Finn(yup. I knew it, Catfight!), I meet Quinn (and she told me she had a baby), I also met this cool Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester(Can you say "Muy Caliente"?) and some other teachers that I don't even know their names. It's already the end of the day and Artie is waiting out side my last period class. "Need a ride hot wheels?" I ask him. "Nah. Actually I am going to glee club and I really want you to come and see, maybe you could join." Artie asks hopefully and I start shaking my head 'no' and he gives me those damn cute puppy dog eyes and they get me every time. "Fine! Just stop doing that face!" I say as I walk next to him. We walk (well he rolled) to the choir room and I heard a conversation between Puck and Kurt. Rachel is the only one that knows that me and Arts are related and so I put a spell on her that whenever she is going to say it she forgets. (Hehe. Funny to watch if you ask me.) "I cant believe that you, Puck the ladies man, couldn't get the new girl Demi. And she really just left you standing there for Artie?" Kurt asks Puck and he just nods. "Hey everybody! I want you to meet Demi!" Artie said with a BIG smile on his face. I could feel jealousy and anger coming from Tina. "This pretty lady is my cousin." He said with an even BIGGER smile. "Yeah. Only cuz our parents couldn't have handled us as brother and sister." I joked.(But seriously our parents cant.) "Artie how can you be related to that fashion goddess?" Kurt asked Artie. All I felt was sudden relief from Tina and optimism from the guys. "Hey Mr. Schue! I really want Demi to audition to be in glee club can she? " Artie asks Mr. Schue. "Sure! What are you going to sing Demi?" Mr. Schue asks me. "Um Halo by Beyonce." I say a little shy. Then Mercedes hoots "that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!". Then Mr. S says I can start so I do.

_**(Singing)**_

_Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling' down and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, I 'm standing' in the light of your halo-o I got my angel now. Its like I've been awakened every rule I had you breaking, it's a risk that I'm taking I'm never gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace, baby I can see your halo you know you're my saving grace,…..Halo… I can see your halo… halo I can feel your halo…. HALO-O-O (holding the note very long)_

_**(End of song because I'm too lazy to write it all down.)**_

**General POV**

'Omigod!' all the glee kids thought. Rachel is now thinking that Demi is now competition and that she must destroy her. The other girls (and Kurt) are worshiping Demi because of her god-like voice and of her fabulous sense of style(unlike Rachel she has one)(which the Cullen's had thought her)(even though she calls them bloodsuckers she loves them but wont admit it. Even though Alice and Rosalie and Demi used to be BEST friends.)

Everyone(except Rachel) claps for Demi. "Ok! Everyone settle down and close your eyes we are gonna vote." Everyone did as Mr. Schue said. "Now those for Demitria to be in glee club raise your hand." He calls out and everyone's hand except for Rachel goes up. "Ok. Now those against-" He says and only Rachel's hand goes up. "Hands down and open your eyes! So I guess Demitria is in glee club! Welcome!" He says to Demi and everyone cheers (well almost everyone).

**~Back in Washington~**

Everyone was waiting for Glee club to start. The Cullen's and Jacob and Seth were there too because Nessie wanted to join and they wouldn't let her do it alone. "Ok students get seated!" the glee club's instructor directed. There were plenty of kids in the Forks/La Push Glee Club. There was Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Eric, Mike, and about 14 other students that are just mostly here because the Cullen's are here. "Listen! Thanks to everyone's donations for the trip to go to Lima, Ohio to be able to practice with the Glee Club 'New Directions'! We will be going for a year and a half and we will be leaving in 5 months because of plane ticket issues so I am glad that everyone has their permission slip!" The instructor announced happily.

**~Back in Lima Your POV 4 ½ months later~**

Its been 4 ½ months since I moved here and I am certainly loving it here! Me and Quinn have become great friends. Quinn and Puck are back together, Finn is with Rachel(who still hates me) Tina and mike are a couple, I am with Sam Evans (YES!) and there are a lot of random couples that get together and break up. Me and Quinn have teamed together to make Rachel's life horrible after she threw a slushie in our face claiming it was an accident, but if she gets cursed I'll claim she's crazy. Right now I am at the Principal's office giving him our set list for the performance when the kids from the other school come. "Who picked the set list?" Principal Figgins asked. "All of us, we all agreed." I say with the most innocent face I could pull off because that set list is FAKE! It has all these innocent song and we're actually doing the songs from the "Chicago" musical. I'm gonna be Velma Kelly. Mercedes is gonna be Matron "Mama" Morton. Rachel's gonna be Roxie Hart which is weird because Roxie is a main character and BLONDE! But, for the "cell block tango" we have to change characters and I have to be the first one. Santana will be the second one (the one that poisons her boyfriend) and so on with the rest. Finn will be Billy Flynn. Me and Artie go to my house after glee club. Him and I hang out in my room with A.J. (Austin. His middle name is Jacob) Suddenly my mom comes in the room. "Sweetheart I need to talk to you. Um A.J. has to go with grampa for a little ok?" my mom says and me and A.J. nod. My dad then walks in and take A.J. and I say thanks. "Do I need to go?" Artie asks. "Nope its ok you already know about us so no need. Although you might wanna stay back a little." my mom says to Arts. I give a questioning look. "Uh. The Cullen's and Jake are coming. They're staying with us. And uh, well, ok, A.J. is gonna phase." she says backing up. "What! You mean?- Ugh! Why? Oh my gosh! When?" I ask standing up and passing fire between my hands then I suddenly see a taunting image of Jake and the spawn in my mirror so I threw the fire as hard as I could and the mirror shattered. "Damn Demi! Cool it. I know this is hard for you but you're gonna hurt someone! Look A.J. is half werewolf and the Cullen's are Vampires it was bound to happen. And just a heads up they're coming in about 2 weeks." she says and I know my dad can hear us and he is trying his best at calming me down and it only works a little he can control emotions though mine are harder to control. "Demi, I promise everything is gonna be fine you can make it through this. I know you will, look you don't have to tell Jake about Austin, not right away at least." Artie says comfortingly. I scoff. "yeah with Mr. Mind reader I doubt he can keep his trap shut. Although, he knew I was pregnant and didn't say anything." I say staring to pace. "This sucks!" me and Artie say. This night I didn't get any sleep.

~Two weeks later…~

UGH! I haven't gotten any sleep these past 2 weeks. I wake up but don't even bother doing anything special with myself. Today THEY are coming I found out from my mom that they didn't know they were coming with us because this is a "glee club thing." I get to school and Santana and Brittany see me and gasp. "Babe, you look terrible!" Santana always calls me babe even though we aren't together. "Thanks a lot! Ya know, how do you expect me to look when I just found out that the Glee club that is coming includes my baby daddy!" I say as I throw my hands in the air. "Sorry babe, I forgot. You need to be sexy to show how much you've gotten over him. You're with Sam! No one can compete with him!" she says hugging me and pulling me in the bathroom. Suddenly she throws a cheerios bag at me. "Good thing that Sue wants you on the squad! You get a uniform! Go put it on then I'll do your makeup. This is why you love me babe!" she says while I put on the uniform. I come out and Brittany and Santana do a cat call. "Ok. I'll admit it I do look sexy. And you know what? I feel empowered and I'm dumping Sam. Because Jake CAN compete. But his new girlfriend cant!" I say as I sit on the counter so Santana can do my makeup. Since we have the performance we get to skip all our classes so we head to the choir room. "Ok class we are gonna rock them! So we are doing SOME of the Chicago songs and then we will do 'all summer long' by kid rock, 'gives you hell' by the all American rejects, then our last song is 'love like woe' by the ready set." Mr. S says to us. We start to practice the 'cell block tango"


End file.
